Going Down - Song-Fic
by Coreys Kitten
Summary: What happens when AJ finds Dolph in a compromising situation with her former best friend Kaitlyn. Based on Going Down by The Pretty Reckless.


**Going Down**

_Hi,_

_So this is something that came to my mind while listening to "going down" by The Pretty Reckless. Hope you like it._

_I don't own anything except the idea._

* * *

AJ Lee walked around the backstage area with her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler, both showing off their respective partner. She had never in her time in WWE been so happy with a guy and she had had her fair share of Superstars.

With Dolph everything was different. He didn't judge her or think she was crazy. She was not crazy! Compared to guys like Daniel Bryan or Kane, Dolph knew what she liked and disliked. He made her feel like a real woman.

He was the first guy that took the time to get to know her and for that she would do everything for him and follow anywhere he was kneww there were Divas that looked better than her but he had wanted her. As long as she had him all to herself she would be the happiest person on the planet.

When the two of them got to catering she saw her former best friend and current Divas Champ Kaitlyn get up and leave hastily. She took a seat next to Aksana while Dolph excused himself and left to find Big E.

He hadn't returned until it was AJs time to warm up for her match. Walking the halls with Aksansa she suddenly heard noises, moans to be precise. Being her nosy self she just had to know what was going on. Following the noise led her to a broom closet. Now that she was closer she thought that the female sounded suspiciously like Kaitlyn. Oh it would be fun to embarrass her infront of the whole roster.

T

Jerking the door open with a malicious grin on her angelic face she felt her heart shatter.

There in the broom closet stood Kaitlyn and Dolph, lips locked his pants down and her skirt pushed up to her waist. Seeing AJ both Kaitlyn and Dolph rearranged there clothes apologizing over and over. She didn't want to hear it. All she saw was red and she felt a manical laugh escape her lips. They didn't know they unleashed an animal. Now she was out for blood.

She felt like she was drowning in her own sea of emotions. Her mind was racing with plans to get back to the two of them. Wandering the halls aimlessly she ironically ended up in front of Kaitlyns lockerrom. And look who was still there? Dolph. He looked a little lost.

"Kate, I love her!"

"But I love you! I'm so much better than her. Can't you see that? With me everything would be as easy as breathing. Dolph I can't give you up to that brat without a fight. I'm not letting you go that easily."

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I know that you felt something from the first moment on. It's been weeks Dolph. You can't tell me, that this is just sex…." Kaitlyn almost screamed in frustration.

"Let me think about that Kate. I need to sort my feelings out. I need some time."

"Take all the time you need" Dolph only nodded and went to leave.

AJ hit behind a crate. Without them knowing it they had given her crazy mind the opening she needed. There was only one way to get back at both of them. Since the hurt over Dolphs betrayal sat way deeper and Kaitlyn was obviously in love with him, he was her target. God, would it make her happy to see him suffer like she did right now.

After the show AJ went back to the hotelroom she shared with Dolph. She had left the arena early making sure to have some time for her preparations.

She had talked to Dean Ambrose before she left and of course a guy like him would always have the stuff she needed to execute her plan.

She decorated the hotelroom, lit candles and ordered room service.

When Dolph arrived he was ready to grovel at her feet but was pleasantly surprised when he found the room all romantic and AJ wearing a sinful red dress with black heels.

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't know what came over me. I love you and only you!" At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"It's okay babe, I love you too. Just don't ever do that again." "I won't!" he promised.

If only he knew how true his words were.

They sat down and started eating, AJ observing every bite Dolph took. The color drained from his face and he started choking. "Babe, are you okay?" she asked innocently.

He didn't get a chance to answer, He fell to the floor, his body cramping and begged her to help him.

"But babe, this is your punishment. You were a very naughty Ziggles. And naughty Ziggles has to be punished. It's such a pity…. You were the best one out of all of them. But I won't be betrayed. Don't you know that I could have done so much better? I had CM Punk, Kane, Daniel Bryan and John Cena. All former champions. But I choose you. And this is how you thank me…. I love you babe, I really do, but this is the end."

In a matter of minutes Dolph Ziggler took his last breath before closing his eyes forever. Damn Ambrose that stuff must have been pretty good.

AJ packed her stuff and brought it down into her rental. She wrote a textmessage to Aksana saying how she had already left for the next town since she couldn't bare to see Dolph right now. Coming up one last time to her hotelroom she closed Dolphs eyes, kissed him goodbye and took his phone. She wrote a textmessage to Kaitlyn saying she should come to his room since he was all alone. She erased any evidence that would identify her as offender and left.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think._

_Love Mona_


End file.
